


Commissioned: Short-circuited

by pyropinkfish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, alpha!washington, omega!hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission fic for Red. </p><p>The omega kicked a leg around Washington’s waist and dragged him closer. The General tutted, bringing his palm up to cup Hamilton’s crotch, digging his palm into his cock while Hamilton practically howled. He arched into the touch, fists balling in Washington’s shirt. He tried to undo the buttons, but with each swipe of Washington’s thumb over the head of dick made him lose important brain functions, like remembering how a button works. </p><p>(NOT associated with the same ABO world my other fic are in, BUT same kind of universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commissioned: Short-circuited

**Author's Note:**

> (if this is ur first abo fic, i am so sorry this is not the introduction u deserve)
> 
> anyway, had fun writing, got a little carried away! 
> 
> enjoy semi plot-porn uwu because thats all this is.

“Alexander?”

The thing about being in heat was how short-circuited your mind became. Hamilton’s attention was fading fast as the day droned on. It was hard to stay focused on the words being spoken to him when he was battling the scents of different soldiers, clinging to his skin like paste. Not even the sounds of cannons blasting could snap him out of the daze he had fallen into upon waking that morning. 

“Alexander.”

Heat wasn’t anything new to Alexander. He’d lived his entire life with it, being an omega. The problem was that he was always able to shut himself off and work on his reading and writing; now he was at war in a stiff uniform that he was beginning to regret designing. Fashion was always worth it, but it felt restricting and suffocating when his temperature began to rise. Alexander didn’t have the luxury to relax, not that he would have even if he didn’t have a job to do. He just couldn’t bring himself to concentrate when everything felt hypersensitive, when every smell punched his senses, and every sound caused him to lose the ability to differentiate between reality and the clouded mist he felt he was walking in. 

“Alexander!” 

Hamilton kept hearing that sound, and finally with hands grabbing his shoulders, he shook his head and hazily let his eyes adjust to the person in front of him. 

“Your Excellency!” He felt the blush spread over his cheeks, turning his head to avoid Washington seeing him in such a disheveled state. Yesterday when his heat started, he proudly boasted how he could handle tasks like a beta, he didn’t _need_ time off. Not with a war raging, not when his skills were needed, demanded of him. But he felt Washington’s judging stare bore into him, and he fidgeted in his seat. When did he get here anyway? He must be really out of it. 

“Alexander, you keep staring off into space,” Washington pointed out, tsking as he dusted the boy’s shoulders and stood back. He had to have pulled Hamilton’s chair out from the desk, the omega noted, realizing he was sitting in a chair middle of the room. Not only that, he noted that the breeze meant that the tent was open. A fair move, given the fact Hamilton had been known for his potent smell even outside of heat. He’d pity what he was probably doing to Washington just by being in heat around the alpha, but Hamilton also felt that no matter how you looked at it, he as the omega had it worse. 

“I’m afraid to admit I am tired.” What was this? The understatement of the century? 

The General’s lips pulled down into a frown, and Hamilton let out a shaky nervous laugh. He reached up to cover half his face with his hand, peaking at the alpha from between his fingers. 

“It won’t happen again, sir.”

“You need to rest.” 

Hamilton scoffed out of offense, his face twisting into a sneer at the suggestion until the breeze hit him with a fresh wave of the alpha’s scent and shit, he forgot how good Washington smelled in turn. He radiated the kind of masculinity he craved for in an alpha. His attraction to the General was no doubt why he remained as hesitant to engage a personal relationship with him. He respected him too much to enjoy the biological pull to submit. Not that Hamilton was ever the submitting type. 

But with the General, he might just consider…

No, that was the cursed heat scorching through his veins that spoke for him. He refused to give in. He was an omega with pride. The only time he would use his sexuality was to get what he wanted, he would never be the victim of it. 

“I have this handled, go find Laurens, any other omega.” If Hamilton wasn’t so out of it, he might have mistook that tone for begging.

Hamilton shook his head, standing on shaking legs to push his chair back to the desk. The shift in position had the slick settling in him start dipping down the insides of his thighs, and he felt his legs buckle when the cool goo tickled his skin. He clung to the back of the chair, breathing deep as he closed his eyes to the yearning burning in him. Fuck, he felt his insides throb and his stomach twist. 

An alpha would fix it, make the pain in his stomach and the dryness in his throat better. 

Hamilton hesitantly looked up at Washington with hooded eyes, letting out a long exhale when he saw how tense the man was. Washington’s eyes were on his every move, and Hamilton never felt more hyper aware of something in his life. His status made him attune to the closest alpha, the best for mating. He bet that Washington would be gentle, scared to break him, even if Hamilton screamed till his voice was raw that he wanted it hard enough to break him in two. 

Sweet Jesus, those kinds of thoughts were not okay, not when is cock was swelling with the mental image. 

The omega dropped to the chair with a low whine, hiding from Washington’s gaze as he reshuffled papers and looked down to what he had been working on. The words were nothing but a blur, his mind telling him to pay attention to the alpha. But Hamilton was resilient, he stared at the same passage, trying to read it five or six times before the realization he just couldn’t get his eyes to focus on the words. 

“Son, you need to go. You’re too far gone…” Washington tried again, hesitant to step closer and make his dominance and authority known when Hamilton was well aware it would mean getting a better wiff of his heat. 

“I can work,” Hamilton snapped, being irritated at the fact that no, no he really couldn’t. His head was swimming, everything felt too much and too little at the same time, his uniform was clinging to his damp thighs, and his hole was clamping around nothing while his cock throbbed and god, he just wanted to get off. He hated his heat, how much harder he had to push himself to get any work done at all. An omega with rational reasoning skills would stick in medical bay with the other omegas surely in heat. Not Hamilton though, he had a point to prove to the world. 

And if that included picking up his quill like he could actually keep his hand steady enough, then so be it. 

“Watch your tone with me,” the General said, pacing towards him and ignoring the warnings of their situation in order to do so. He stood in front of Hamilton’s desk, presence demanding attention, and Hamilton’s whine didn’t fall on deaf ears. 

“I can work…” Hamilton tried again with a softer tone, slowly lifting his head up and exposing the barest amount of skin on his throat. He didn’t miss the way Washington’s shoulders shook when he inhaled. Or the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Hamilton almost wanted him to rip his collar and bite his neck at the bonding site as bad as Washington wanted to. 

That must really be the heat talking, there’s no way in his rational mind he wanted to be marked up. Okay, no he was lying to himself. Heat or no heat, Hamilton fantasized about having a mark to show off every day. Usually it was fantasizing about Angelica, but Washington was a close second. Laurens was the one who refused an alpha’s attention; Hamilton got drunk off it, and it was embarrassment at how his heat was the perfect excuse to live the fantasies when he worked so hard every other day to prove he was more than a knot-driven omega. 

“Alexander,” came the General’s warning growl. It wasn’t from the man in charge of an entire army, but an alpha getting frustrated at an omega’s defiance, and that made Hamilton’s knees shake. The sharp, deep, threatening tone that promised action should Hamilton put up more of a fight. 

Naturally, without thinking, Hamilton met his eye and his lips curled into a grin that exposed his teeth as he let out a throaty whine before saying, “with all due respect, _sir_ , make me.” 

It was stupid, reckless, and Hamilton would blame his heat-fried brain for wanting Washington to punish him. 

Washington delivered. 

The General growled again, walking around the desk to pull the chair out. Hamilton spread his knees apart and leaned his head back to show off before he rag-dolled when Washington grabbed him by the arm. 

“I’ll escort you to your barracks then,” he snapped, and Hamilton licked his lips before putting his hand on Washington’s. They both flinched at the difference in temperature. Poor Hamilton’s skin was so warm Washington felt burned. His entire demeanor shifted, instead of harshly manhandling the omega, he pulled him to sit on top of the desk and put his hand to the boy’s forehead. 

Hamilton let out another pitiful whine, grabbing on his hand as he kept the cooler appendage on his face. He nuzzled the fingers and playfully pressed a kiss to Washington’s pointer and index. 

Everything instinctually argued with logic for them both, but Washington bent over and pressed their lips together. Hamilton kissed with a lot more skill, even as Washington leaned him back to lay on top of his papers and desk. The thought about sorting those out or having to rewrite the important documents didn’t cross Hamilton’s mind like it should have. What was a little more work anyway? 

“I want-” Hamilton mumbled, reaching out for Washington’s lapels on his coat. Washington held his hand back, glancing towards the open tent door before making his way towards it to close it tightly. The room was quickly starting to fog with pheromones from Hamilton, but at least they wouldn’t be disrupted. Washington didn’t need the added rumor of him knotting the pretty omega secretary. 

Even walking back with large strides wasn’t quick enough for Hamilton. Somehow he was a pro at undressing, and even with shaking fingers, he managed to undo his necktie and get the buttons on his coat undone. Washington was left standing by his parted knees, watching with a sort of amusement at the franticness of Hamilton’s handiwork. He was practically clawing to get his clothes off. 

Washington took mercy on the boy, reaching out to undo the laces on his pants. Hamilton squirmed out of his coat, pushing it up as a pillow while he kicked his boots off. Washington was able to drag his pants and underwear down his thighs and pull them off, making Hamilton whine when the cold air hit his damp thighs.

The omega kicked a leg around Washington’s waist and dragged him closer. The General tutted, bringing his palm up to cup Hamilton’s crotch, digging his palm into his cock while Hamilton practically howled. He arched into the touch, fists balling in Washington’s shirt. He tried to undo the buttons, but with each swipe of Washington’s thumb over the head of dick made him lose important brain functions, like remembering how a button works. 

“Pl-please hurry up and knot me,” Hamilton cried, turning his face into his shoulder to wipe the sweat off his nose. His chest heaved, heart beating so fast it was all he could hear, and Washington took his time trailing his fingers to his ass. Hamilton lurched forward, startled when fingers played with the slick, poking and prodding at it until the drier layer gave and fresh slick seeped out of him. The alpha toyed with him, circling his finger around the rim, pressing in every now and then until Hamilton was open-mouthed and panting, face so red it matched the British coats. It’s the only time Washington found the color red appealing. 

Hamilton’s impatience was apparent, as he squirmed and huffed and kept his neck on display while Washington stared on in awe. He knew Hamilton was pretty, but this was another kind of beauty to see the omega in. 

The General fumbled to undo his pants, fishing his cock out and pumping it with wet fingers from Hamilton’s slick. The omega sat up on his elbows and looked down, tongue hanging while he lazily grinned. Washington put his hand on the boy’s stomach, pushing him down. He grabbed Hamilton’s leg, dragging his body to the edge of the desk where he could line up his cock with his hole. 

Feeling a little torturous, he rubbed the head along the rim, every now and then pressing in to tease the slick out. Hamilton was defiant and bratty, and a lesson in patience wasn’t going to kill him, no matter how pathetic his whines and demands that he do something already before his heat leaves him! 

With a deep chuckle, Washington pressed in, Hamilton’s ass brushing the tops of his thighs as he bottomed out. He stayed still for a second, holding onto Hamilton’s leg for dear life as he focused on the way the omega’s muscles spasmed around his cock. He was sure he wasn’t Hamilton’s first, but the boy clawed at the desk and moaned for him like he never had the relief of a dick in him before. 

Finding a decent pace wasn’t hard. Washington kept a grip on Hamilton’s leg and another hand on his hip, his fingers digging into the skin. It wasn’t the kind of marks Hamilton wanted him to leave, but Washington was a rational man who even in a rut, knew as bad as his mouth watered to bite the soft exposed flesh on the omega’s throat, that it would ruin both of their careers. He bit on his tongue instead and let Hamilton wail as Washington’s knot started to swell.

Washington’s hand shifted from the omega’s hip to grab his neglected cock, swiping his thumb over the tip as each thrust started to drag, his forming knot tugging on Hamilton’s rim. It wasn’t long before Hamilton came over his chest and the alpha’s hands. The alpha didn’t stop milking Hamilton’s cock, moving his hand along the shaft. Hamilton cried out with the stimuli being too much, burying his cheek against his shoulder as he arched and felt like his gut was empty now that he came. 

Eventually with each thrust, Washington found it harder to pull out of the abused hole. Slick was a natural lubricant, but not even it could help when his knot filled out. Hamilton was babbling, every word a moan of encouragement as the General hovered over him, panting into the boy’s collar bone. He wiped his hand on his hip and kissed at his jaw to calm the omega down after his climax. 

Once the rush of come filled Hamilton to the point he felt sloshy and _too full_ , Washington pulled him up and switched their positions so he was sitting on the desk with Hamilton in his lap. The omega curled against him, humming as his body stayed alit with all kinds of nerves. The good kind, not the ones that made his mind so fuzzy he couldn’t think straight. No, now Hamilton felt clear, like he could process the General’s heartbeat, and the sounds outside. 

He could argue with biology all he wanted, but he was more productive with a knot in him. In fact, Hamilton didn’t feel tired; he felt alive. He enjoyed the cuddling, but as soon as Washington’s knot deflated, letting Hamilton stumble off his lap like a startled newborn deer, he was ready to fix the papers on his desk. Even with the come and slick dribbling down his legs, he was collecting his clothes. 

Hell, if anyone looked tired, it was Washington, watching him with lazy eyes and a dissatisfied groan. 

“Alexander, can’t you relax for once?” 

“Absolutely not, there’s too much work to do,” Hamilton responded, grimacing at the stickiness of his pants when he pulled them back up. “I feel better now, anyway.” 

Washington just groaned, rolling his eyes as he waited until he caught his breath before cleaning up himself.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more information at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
